


The Lines Of Your Presence

by PumpkinLily



Series: PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, froger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: One moment of rest and intimacy for Freddie and Roger, two travelers and partners in many ways.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: PumpkinLily's 500 words challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	The Lines Of Your Presence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short 500 words story that I've posted on my Tumblr account last month, and I'd wanted to post it here. I've been inspired to write this Froger Western AU after watching a French Lucky Luke cartoon :)
> 
> Have a good read! ❤

The afternoon light illuminated the hotel room, making Roger's face shine. He was peacefully asleep in the small bed opposed to his and Freddie just had to capture that precious sight.

A few elegant lines for his eyes and lashes, one for the curve of his pretty nose. Hopefully no idiot would start a fight or provoke anyone in a duel outside before he finished his portrait. He hated to be interrupted while drawing.

Oh, Roger. His partner-in-crime – or rather, his partner-in-justice, they weren’t desperados thank you – his friend, his love, whose smiles were pure rays of sunshine. And his eyes! Pearls of sky, clear and vibrant, mischievous and loving. What wasn’t to love in him?

Freddie then focused on the mark on his cheekbone, a memory of their last fight in a saloon. Saloons were good places to rest and have a drink, but they were often filled with hotspurs and boneheads who thumped first and sometimes talked later. Their loss! Roger never backed down from a fight, and if Freddie didn’t like to make use of his fists to settle a conflict, he knew how to use them.

Though next time, he’d drag Roger out of the place before fists flew around them. Yes, they knew how to defend themselves and were both good shots, but one day they might encounter someone evil-intended who’d shoot faster. Or luck might not smile at them; things could easily spin out of control around here. And he preferred his beloved alive.

Feeling Roger’s warmth close, hearing his quiet breathing always reassured him. It was tempting to snuggle up to him and forsake the drawing, but he just couldn't stop now.

Roger’s cheekbone led him to his lips, his beautiful lips who knew how to make him melt, his well-drawn chin, and soon the rest of his pretty face bloomed on the paper. The only thing left to complete the drawing was his long golden hair, sprawled on the pillow in unruly waves. He absolutely loved Roger’s hair; fuck those who mocked him for it.

He knew how to shut idiots up anyway. Laughs usually stopped whenever he neatly pierced a coin thrown in the air with a lightning shot.

As he was detailing the curve of a strand, Freddie noticed a pair of clear eyes watching him. He smiled, and Roger’s small smile grew in return.

“Please don’t move dear, I haven’t finished drawing your hair.”

“But I’m lonely.” Roger pleaded. “Besides you’d have a better look at it if you got closer.” He assured with a wink.

The bastard, he was trying to let his feelings get the better of him. “Sorry Rog, but I really want to finish your portrait. Give me a few more minutes, and I’m all yours.”

Roger feigned deception, then the perspective of future kisses and lovemaking – because it was how things would end, wouldn’t they – put a new smile on his face, and his soft gaze made Freddie’s heart flutter.

“‘Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
